Poison Run
by Cesna Rose
Summary: After a nearly flawless victory, the Titans decide to relax... Although, this relaxation doesn't last long when something is terribly wrong with a fellow Titan. (PG-13 for some naughty suggestions later on)
1. George the scariest monster!

**AN**: Ahhh, my very first Teen Titans fic. Don't kill me, please. I've become slightly ::cough, understatement, cough:: obsessed with the show and the pairing of Starfire and Robin! Ah, the fluff! ::giggle:: Anyway, apologies to the gay title. This story is me getting all of my pent up randomness out of my system. Inspired by a dream I had. Huzzah! ON TO THE STORY.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**George **_?!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Huuuuuuu_raaaag_!"  
  
Cyborg leaped down on the enemy with locomotive power, thrusting his fist down. A blur of marsh green leaped away from him, causing him to crack open the street underneath him. The creature landed about twenty feet away from, laughing sinisterly.  
  
"Go my beautiful George! Destroy the Titans!" A man in a long lab coat yelled, a safe distance from the battle.  
  
"George? That's this things name?" Cy exclaimed, giving a confused look in the direction of the apparent scientist. This beast that the Titans were now fighting didn't quite look like a 'George'. "More like demonic beast of _hell_!"  
  
This was a more fitting title, seeing as the monster had green skin, long scary claws, large bulging yellow eyes, and piercing red pupils. He was at least eight feet tall, and looked like a more intimidating version of the monster of black lagoon. While he looked a bit malnourished, he was still a formidable foe that had the Titans on their toes.  
  
"Apparently he lacks creativity." A burst of dark energy in front of Cyborg formed into the goth Raven, who was murmuring her famous chant of power. "Azarath Metrione _Synthos_!" (please forgive spelling, I have no idea how to spell that...). She yelled out, pulling up a manhole cover to attack the monster threatening the very thing the heroes all held religiously close to the their hearts... pizza. George grabbed the manhole lid, went with the momentum of it, and spun it around, flinging it back at Raven. She was hit and plummeted back with a scream.  
  
"Oh, that's just great." Cyborg moaned, just before getting jumped on by the limber creature. "HEY!" It used him as a trampoline to jump atop a building in an attempt of escape.  
  
"I do not think so, scary green monster!" Starfire cried, her emerald eyes glowing just as brightly as the beams in her hands. She flew after it, screaming as she threw beams at it, just to miss every time. George was laughing evilly, but stopped violently when he ran full force into a black wall of energy. Kudos to Raven. In the second that he was stopped, Starfire let loose a barrage of green death upon him, billowing up a large fog of smoke. "I think the terrorist of pizza is gone, friends!"  
  
"Starfire! Look out!" Robin called out. Star screamed just as the monster had leapt up. 'I won't get there in time!' Robin thought to himself hurriedly. Just as he was going to resort to a drastic measure, a soaring green cheetah saved our Tamaranian friend. Smiling, the boy wonder was just in time to send a flying drop kick to the side of George's head.  
  
Starfire and the cheetah landed less than comfortably on the cement street of Jump Town. "Ouch!" Star cried, sitting up with a whine. "Thank you Beast Boy, but perhaps next time you should become a large flying creature to save me!"  
  
The cheetah turned into a small green boy wearing black and purple spandex. "Well! Is that the thanks I get for saving you?"  
  
"Time to end this!" Robin growled, landing gracefully on the streets below. George landed not so gracefully, face now planted on the ground. Out of his utility belt Robin plucked three bombs. Tossing them in a rage, they exploded on impact. Smoke billowed past the team.  
  
"NOOO MY BEAUTIFUL GEORGE YOU DESTROOOOYED HIIIIIM!" The scientist cried, falling to his knees. Robin flicked his gaze over to him, cocking a brow.  
  
"OH NO!" Starfire cried. Thousands of whistles were heard, causing the entire team to go on the defensive. Raven conjured a black wall to block her and Star, Beast Boy turned into a turtle, and Cyborg pulled up his arms to defend his face.  
  
"AAAUG!"  
  
The smoke rose, revealing the mostly undamaged team. Before them lay thousands of tiny needles that looks as if they had come right off of a cactus.  
  
"IT BURNS!"  
  
Robin had pulled up his cape in time to guard most of his face, but unfortunately for him, most of the rest of him was pinned. He was running around in circles trying to pluck the thorns off, but he wasn't very successful. After a moment of dazed shock, the other Titans exploded in laughter. It wasn't everyday they saw their leader get nailed by an enemy attack. And nailed he was.  
  
"Oh man Rob..." Cyborg wiped tears from his human eye. "You look like a porcupine!"  
  
Beast Boy turned into one and compared himself to Robin, who had just gotten enough control to stand in one spot. "Nope, I counted, HE HAS MORE SPINES!" Turning back into himself, they roared in laughter again. Even Raven got a few good chuckles out of it. Starfire was the only one who giggled a bit then stopped.  
  
"Robin, you scream like a Gordblat who has rolled in smoldering coals. Are you fine?"  
  
"I'm fine, alright..." Robin muttered, giving up on attempting to pluck all of the thorns out right then and there.  
  
"Okay, time to get serious." Cyborg chuckled, shaking off the undying urge to roll around laughing any longer. Beast Boy wasn't resisting that urge very well though. Cy's arm reformed itself into a large cannon. "Say your prayers."  
  
George had no time to dodge the colossal ray of power. He was thrown into a wall, screeching at top volume. When the light faded, all that seemed to be left of George was dust falling from the air, and a puddle of liquid underneath. Everyone looked on in confusion.  
  
"I didn't mean to turn him into soup..." Cyborg laughed nervously. "Eh heh, oh well."  
  
They turned on the scientist, who turned tail and ran. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, COPPERS!"  
  
What the man didn't expect was Raven to pull up a wall of darkness to stop his path. "Where do you think you're going?" The sound of sirens made the villain quiet his attempts of escape.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"OW! Hey, I can do this all by my—AUG!"  
  
All the Titans were back at the tower, the latest mission already put behind them. For the most part...  
  
"Hey man, BB's only trying to help..." Cyborg then started laughing. Even though it was two hours later, Robin was still plucking thorns out of himself. Beast Boy had turned into a small monkey and was thumbing through his hair, getting an occasional prick that was hidden. The green monkey fumbled away as Robin continued to yell.  
  
"Cyborg is right Robin! Beast Boy is compassionate for you and your thorn predicament!"  
  
This only angered Robin further.  
  
"Do you have to be so loud?" Raven sighed loudly, reclining on the couch with a vampire novel in her hands. "I can't even hear myself think."  
  
Cyborg leaped on the couch and turned on one of his favorite video games. Robin ran by behind him, stumbling to get away from the green monkey on his face. Starfire looked on with confusion. In an attempt to get some peace and quiet, Raven sulked off to her room.  
  
After launching the monkey off of his face and into a nearby wall, BB transformed back, groaning. "Well, at least that was the last one... I think anyway." He rubbed his back sorely.  
  
"Yes Robin! Now you are pine free!" Starfire exclaimed happily. Robin didn't look to thrilled though. "I think a pine is what it is called..."  
  
"Not exactly!" Beast Boy laughed, leaping onto the couch next to Cyborg. "We play cooperative after this bud!"  
  
"Uh huh, right."  
  
Shortly after that, Robin sulked off, Starfire not bothering to follow.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
**AN**: Ooou, what's next? More to come in '_Poison Run: Chapter Two_!' Now be a darling and leave me a review. Please? Pretty please? All you have to say is 'I read it!! Ha!' 


	2. Robin?

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are against my religion.

A/N: Yes, yes I know. It's been WAY too long since I updated. But now I have new inspiration under my belt! And I always try and finish a story once I get it up here. I know what it's like to read a one shot and sit around, it never being updated again. I will try my best not to do that to you guys.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Robin?:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Starfire was bored.

Very bored.

_Extremely_ bored.

She had attempted to do the 'hanging out' that teenagers were known for on this planet, but no one wanted to. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing paintball on the roof, Raven was in her room and...

Where was Robin? She hadn't tried to talk to him since he stormed off earlier in the day. He was in a bad mood, and she didn't talk to him while he was like this. After all, he's always the one trying to give everyone else space to figure out their problems. She might as well give him the same courtesy. Although, it would be fun to surprise him with an unexpected Tamaranian Folk Song! She pondered on this while seeking out the roof to attempt joining Cyborg and Beast Boy in their game for the fifth time that day, completely forgetting the results of her previous tries.

_**Five minutes later...**_

"Star, NO, it would be unfair..." Cyborg insisted. Beast Boy was whining behind him, Starfire having mistaken him for some sort of evil. Let's just say he was in a world of hurt now. The two of them were wearing camouflage suits made for a jungle, even though with the lack of plant life on the roof they were not hidden very well at all. "You would have to be on one team or another..."

"I guess we could..." Beast Boy winced. "Do a free for all. It would be less painful than her star bolts at least..."

Cyborg thought on this a moment. "We were just finishing up though Star... Maybe tomorrow...."

"But I have not even tried to shoot the stick that makes things colorful!" She whined.

"Yeah, and I haven't even gotten to play yet!"

"_Robin_?" Cyborg asked. Starfire spun around in surprise.

"Yo, dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You really want to play? You really aren't busy... like training or something?"

"No, should I be? Hand over an extra gun!" Robin said with a smirk. Everyone was excited. It had been awhile since the boy wonder had been that laid back. Since Slade...

_**a few hours later...**_

"Aye, captain, we've not seen heads or tails of birdie or comet since the last skirmish..." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg. They were hiding underneath a porch table, looking a little awkward. Their guns were ready for anything, but it didn't seem that there was anything to worry about.

"Oh, they're out there. They would never just leave while we're still alive." Cyborg said with a mock grave tone.

"BE COLORFUL FRIEND ENEMIES!"

"THEY FOUND US CAPTAIN!!!" Beast Boy screamed, turning into an armadillo. He grabbed his gun in his mouth and scampered off, while Cyborg flipped the table over to block the oncoming paint balls.

"BE STRONG, GREEN SOLDIER!" Cyborg cried out, forming his arm into a paint ball cannon. "Take this Comet-that-burns-with-a-thousand-rainbows!!"

"Think again, metal man."

The click of a ready paint gun and the cool metal feeling on the back of his neck, Cyborg knew he was defeated. "Aw, Robin, I was totally about to win."

"Win?"

Robin was caught off guard by a gun being pressed into his back. "Beast Boy?!" Why didn't he hear him coming?

"Wow, we both win!" Starfire giggled with glee. "Is this what they call a 'draw'?"

"Way to go BB! You saved your captain!" Cyborg laughed, feigned tears of happiness running down his face. Beast Boy flashed a toothy grin, Robin looking down in acceptance of defeat. They all put away their guns onto the table Cyborg propped back up.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed Beast Boy. You've gotten much better at the game than when we first began." Robin sighed, still wondering why his senses seemed dulled.

"Yeah, I'm just that cool." He laughed cheerily, stretching with a yawn.

"It was all of this time being pummeled by me, you little crap." Cyborg retorted as they all headed back to the tower. Robin looked at the ground in thought, allowing himself to fall behind his friends to give him time to think.

"I love the guns of paint!" Starfire said with glee, flying around Cyborg and Beast Boy with plenty of energy to spare.

"We'll have to play again in the morning." Cyborg said enthusiastically. They were about to the door, when Raven came through it. The talking trio stopped in their tracks. The dark one of their group looked serious, with the hood of her cape down at that. Not that it was unusual, but she also looked a bit anxious.

"Remember these?" She held out five thorns card deck style. "I've been cleaning them up around the house, for I always seem to be stepping on a new one. It wasn't until early this morning I decided to check them out. For real."

"What is wrong Raven?" Starfire asked, confused if she should show concern or not.

"Aaaaand your point is?" Beast Boy asked.

"My point is; they're poisonous. Our little friend George from yesterday didn't just send them out to annoy us. He was hoping to get rid of the Teen Titans."

The information didn't hit them all at once. They just gave each other confused looks. It was Starfire, surprisingly enough, who was the first to get it. "Robin!" She spun around, her eyes full of concern. Everyone turned their gaze slowly to the former boy wonder, who just stared at the thorns with disbelieving eyes.

"Woah, Robin-"

"Dude, we've got to get you help..."

Robin shook his head and backed away. "Hey guys, if I was really poisoned by those things, I think some symptoms would have showed by now."

"Not all poisons act fast, you know." Raven pointed out, concern creeping even into her monotone voice. Robin set a harsh glare at her.

"I thought it was kind of weird I was able to sneak up on you. Man, and I just thought I was getting better." Beast Boy sighed.

"We can make jokes about this later BB!" The half machine growled and bopped Beast Boy on the back of his head. He yelped out in pain. Starfire floated closer to Robin in hopes of convincing him to consider help.

"Will you please let Raven take a look Robin? You looked like a porcupine when that creature got you—"

"Will you CHILL _OUT_?! I really think I'm fine! I've been in the Super Hero business for a while, and I'm immune to a lot of things. It was a precaution taken because of all the tricks my enemies would pull."

"Robin, we need to at least take a look and make sure you're okay." Raven insisted. "It's a poison, but we have no idea if you're 'immune' to it or not."

"Just leave me alone." Robin growled low, pushing past all of his friends, descending into the tower.

Everyone was quiet. Starfire brought a shaking fist to her mouth, Cyborg looked away, Beast Boy simply stared into the spot Robin disappeared into the tower, and Raven shook her head.

"I suppose we will see if he really is immune..." She whispered, going back into the tower as well.

"Robin..." Starfire whispered, covering her face with her hands and landing on the ground. Cyborg walked into the tower after Raven. Beast Boy attempted finding words to comfort the crying Tamaranian. All he could do was hope Robin really was immune.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

_A woman was running down a dark alley, screeching in horror, worried that her very valuable fur coat and pearl necklace were to be taken—_

"Seen it fourteen times."

Static. _Now a pilot was spinning out of control, doing everything possible to save his life from—_

"Crappy ending."

Static. _A dark handsome man and a blonde woman were eating dinner on a cruise, the man leaning in and telling jokes, keeping the woman laughing daintily. _

"Chick flick."

Black. Robin was reclined on the couch lazily, munching on chips. The sun had just set and he was bored out of his mind. No calls today, the town had been pretty peaceful since 'George' attacked. Oh, and the fact that his friends were watching him like hounds didn't make him feel any better. He would open up the fridge, and a large green penguin would topple out of it, or he would almost smash a fly and it would change into his pointy-eared friend, who would run away screaming. He would walk through the hallway and see Raven walk by three times in the same five minutes. Cyborg would bother him periodically with random stupid things like 'Hey, want to play this exciting action packed video game?!' or 'Want to run around in circles?' or 'Let's play the doctor game, and Raven will check and see if you're poisoned?!'.

It was getting _quite_ annoying.

Starfire would begin to bother him, but she would give up before she even started and just float away unhappily. This mildly concerned him, because he didn't want her to worry so much over nothing. He got up and decided to give her a visit.

He yelped as he tumbled forward. Barley he caught himself before plunging into the ground. Groggily he looked back to see what in the heck tripped him, fully ready to yell at whoever left something out... Nothing. "Did I trip on nothing?" He wondered out loud. "I must be tired. Yup. No poison here. It is late after... all." The large clock above the big screen read '9:30'. "Uuuum... Clock must be broken. It is obviously after 1:00 already." Robin nodded to himself and this explanation seemed perfectly reasonable to him.

It took him but a minute to reach Starfire's room, and without annoying bothers for once! He lightly knocked on the door. He waited a few moments, and knocked again. "Where IS she?" He wondered aloud and walked off, in a particularly annoyed mood.

Once again he tripped over air.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Starfire stepped out of her shower, hair up in a towel, but still clothed. She unleashed her hair and skipped happily over the empty containers of mustard littered about her floor, and out of her room, just to find Raven there.

"Hello my grumpy friend! What brings you to my place of slumber!" Raven looked disgruntled.

"I heard someone knocking on your door, and it wasn't Beast Boy or Cyborg..." She said quickly. "So it had to be Robin. Why was he here?"

Starfire worked her hands through her wet hair and shrugged. "I did not know he was here, I was pouring water on my body." Raven quirked a brow and looked down the hallway. "He trusts you more than the rest of us. Maybe he noticed symptoms and was going to confide in you."

Raven started off, making the Tamaranian confused. "Raven, wait!" She turned a corner in the hall as Starfire followed. It wasn't but a second later she heard a shriek. Star squalled and rushed to help. "What has you scared Raven?!"

"That... was Beast Boy." Starfire gasped at what she saw. Raven was looking over something, and Beast Boy was backed up against a wall looking quite freaked out. "Immune indeed." Starfire looked down and cried out.

Robin had collapsed on the ground, his face contorted in pain.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cesna: Yeeeeesh, I am so evil. I figured I might as well update now before it takes me another week to find a good stopping point. I finally got into each different character for this, and although DBZ is easier for me to write, Teen Titans inspiration is fresh and alive right now! Did I mention this was inspired off of a dream? :P


End file.
